legacy_of_despairfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Hiromichi
"With his jazzy tunes and irresistible charm, Jack Hiromichi thrusts forward into the next generation of entertainment. Being the soon-to-be successor of the Hiromichi family business, Jack has set a new standard for any aspiring Host to follow. Some of his most proud achievements included a spectacle to entertain the Diet members of Japan as well as a few notable business men and women from across the globe. He’s even opened up his own business, SPADES, a host club dwelling right in the heart of Shibuya, Tokyo. It is currently one of the most successful clubs of the hosting variety of the modern era, holding the most colorful of individuals to choose from. With such a bustling and blooming business emerging from this youthful fellow, Versailles Academy could no longer turn a blind eye towards his accomplishments. And thus, after two years since the club’s founding, Jack Hiromichi was established as the Elite Host." - Jack's bio provided by •x☆N0VA N∃PS☆x• Jack Hiromichi is a student of the 76th Class of Versailles Academy and one of the participants of Versailles Academy Killing Game (Versailles Academy). Jack was created by •x☆N0VA N∃PS☆x•. Appearance Jack has a semi-muscular build along with a clean cut front. His skin is lightly tanned with no discernible blemishes or impurities, causing it to be rather fair in complexion. This only highlighted by his faded red hair; bangs in a three way split brushed to the left, framing his features. The length of his hair, though typically kept up in a ponytail swept to the side, goes down 3/4 of his back. There’s also a notable “cowlick” on the right side of his bangs. His eyes are heterochromatic: The right being a faded hazel and the left a dull, silvery grey. He wears a black hat with a brown hatband, two smaller buttons that are embellished above the band, and a golden token marked “XI” that rests on the side near the brim. His outfit is that of a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows under a blue-grey vest with a pocket on his left side, a black tie tucked inwards, black slacks, a black belt with pale bronze buckles and black dress shoes. He is almost always seen wearing black gloves. Jack also sports long black coat with light-coloured lining and lapels that he wears around his shoulders like a cape. Personality TBA Talent Elite Host TBA History Backstory Versailles Academy Trivia * Jack's design is based on Chuuya Nakahara of Bungou Stray Dogs. Gallery - Artworks and Sprites 2= King emote.png|King emote. Art by •x☆N0VA N∃PS☆x• Jack Fem.png|R63 Jack (Jackie?). Art by •x☆N0VA N∃PS☆x• Jack Fem1.png|R63 Jack (Jackie?). Art by •x☆N0VA N∃PS☆x• Rowan, Marina, Jack.jpg|Rowan, Marina, and Jack. Art by •x☆N0VA N∃PS☆x• N0VA OCS.png|With N0VA's non-LoD OCs. Art by •x☆N0VA N∃PS☆x• N0VA OCS1.png|With N0VA's non-LoD OCs. Art by •x☆N0VA N∃PS☆x• N0VA OCS2.png|With N0VA's non-LoD OCs. Art by •x☆N0VA N∃PS☆x• Jack Hiromichi.png|Jack's sprite }} Category:Characters Category:Versailles Academy Category:OC Characters